1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dielectric body and a method for producing the dielectric body.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trends toward smaller sizes and increasing convergence of current electronic devices, the importance of embedding technologies for passive parts, such as resistors, inductors and capacitors, is increasingly becoming significant. Particularly, the importance of the embedding technology for capacitors is increasingly becoming significant since a greater number of capacitors are required to be mounted on a single board, compared to other passive parts.
In the case of capacitors for decoupling or capacitors for signal matching, higher capacity and lower inductance are required, but the development thereof has been insufficient.
In the case of organic-inorganic composite materials that are currently under the development in connection with the above problem, low dielectric constant is another problem. In the case of ceramic thin films, high manufacturing costs and low reliability are problems to be solved, making it difficult to be employed in a real product.
In the conventional insulating layer of organic-inorganic composite material for embedding capacitors, if ceramic powder having high dielectric constant is added to the insulating layer as a filler, there may be a restriction in obtaining uniform dispersion and high filling ratio, making it difficult to increase the dielectric constant of a dielectric body (composite material).
In addition, there may be difficulty in obtaining a stable dielectric constant in accordance with the temperature of the dielectric body due to the thermal expansion properties of typical polymer materials. Although there is a technology that has been developed to solve the problem through the application of ceramic fillers that may solve the temperature coefficient of capacitance (TCC) of polymer materials, there may still be difficulty in finding the most appropriate ceramic filler in accordance with the TCC properties of polymer materials.
Furthermore, in the conventional method of dispersing the ceramic filler into a polymer matrix, it may be difficult to manufacture a highly uniform dielectric body because of sedimentation of ceramic powder having a higher gravity than a polymer solution, and there may also be a number of limitations in increasing the amount to be added.